


A tricky tale

by Moonshadow9050



Category: superbat - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Superman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshadow9050/pseuds/Moonshadow9050
Summary: Bruce and Clark have fallen for each other after a meeting. But with their alternate personas and a new villain on the loose, will their relationship grow or die?I moved this work from my wattpad account





	A tricky tale

Chapter 1

**An: i was planning on publishing this when it was finished but i am a bit busy so I'm going to post what I've done now. sorry if they're a little out of character. I've only seen Man of Steel, the Dark Night Rises, Son of Batman and Batman Vs Superman (oh I cried after he fought the Doomsday weapon [ps. I was on a plane]) Enjoy.**

Just as he was leaving the two criminals he had cuffed, he saw a red cape from the corner of his eye.

"If you land I'll take that as a threat." He muttered seriously, knowing the golden boy could hear him.

Once the skies of Gotham were clear of flying aliens, he pulled out his phone from a pocket in his gauntlet tailored specifically for it's size as well as being airtight and waterproof. He turned on the screen and checked the time.

Shit.

"I'm late."

Superman rolled his eyes, almost missing what Batman said about being late as he thought of Batman's hostile reaction to him.

Honestly, he was just flying through; there had been a small terrorist attack he had just taken care of. If he wasn't around, the news would be reporting 5 more fatal attacks then they already did.

Per day.

The bat should be thanking him. Not muttering death threats as he flew by.

As he opened his window, he checked the time on the digital clock he owned.

Oh dear. He was late.  
_______________________________________________________________

Bruce stood halfway between the door and his desk, waiting in the office, thankful - for once - that his guest was late.

The door opened.

"Master Wayne," Alfred greeted and introduced, gesturing to Clark, "Clark Kent."

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce said as he left, closing the door behind him.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Kent." Bruce said shaking Clark's hand as Clark returned the greeting. He winced. Damn, that was a strong grip.

This guy was a reporter?

Oops.

Clark really had tried to control his strength but apparently it wasn't enough.

"Eheh. Just Clark is fine," Clark smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm sorry for being so late. I ran into some ... traffic."

"Don't worry. " Bruce replied, "I must admit, I was a bit late myself because of some _business_ I had to take care of." Clark missed the tone he had used on 'business', "and the traffic here is quite bad."

Clark repeated his awkward laugh.

"Yes, well. Metropolis is not too different in that sense."

Bruce smiled.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
The interview lasted for around fifteen minutes with a few personal questions tossed in by the both of them. From time to time, Clark would catch himself staring at the man's eyes, his lips, his dark hair.

'Wait. You're not gay.' He thought. 'Even if you did see him again -and you were gay- he wouldn't go out with you. Besides he's no gay. Wait.Why am I even arguing about this to myself? Get back to the interview.'

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" He asked, noting from the desk clock his time was up. Bruce smirked.

"I said I don't mind if you want to interview me again, Clark." Clark could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Huh?" He asked, feeling stupid.

"I mean, we didn't really go over a lot of questions that were very important. Maybe next time we can extend the interview?" Looking down at his notepad, he noticed he had written very few notes.

"Yes, that would be nice." Clark replied, thankful that this week wouldn't end with his head on his boss' desk.

___

 

"Bruce Wayne offering an interview?" 

 

"Put a sock in it Alfred."

 

Alfred just looked at him and continued, "sir, after waiting so long for you to find a partner I am perfectly happy if you are going to swing in that direction."

 

"Alfred!" Bruce said, his ears going red.

 

"I like him." Alfred said.

 

"Don't make me swear!" Alfred sighed.

 

They had made a deal that Bruce would stop swearing if Alfred stopped pestering him about marriage. Of course, that didn't stop Bruce from swearing completely.

 

"Besides, I have never even done it with a guy before. And if ex-playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne hasn't done it I doubt Kansas has even had a relationship with anyone in any romantic sense. Much less a man."

 

Alfred rolled his eyes. _Children these days. So oblivious_.

 

Even if he hadn't been watching them on security he would have been able to see it with the sidelong looks they gave each other as Clark left. 

 

His little boy was growing up.

 

"And even if he did, Batman hasn't got the time for a relationship."

 

Alfred's brow twitched. Never mind. He stopped pressing the subject as they entered the bat cave.

 

_Every time things get difficult, he goes to Batman._

 

God help him if he does get into a relationship.  
_______________________________________________________________

 

He ran across the rooftops, every so often swinging across a large space. He hadn't used the Batmobile; he needed to think and 'walking' helped him better than driving - especially since he knew he wouldn't get any calls from Alfred.

 

_Batman hasn't got the time for a relationship._

 

His eyes hardened.

 

He cried out after he slipped off the edge of a building and into a small alleyway. 

 

Damn, he was getting out of shape. 

 

"It's the bat!" A rough voice yelled, alerting his attention. Things just got ten times better.

 

"Hello." He said. If he wasn't in uniform, he would've smirked - finally, something to vent his anger on.

 

"Shit. Run!" 

 

"It's five against one! We can take 'im. And if we don't deliver this, the boss'll be pissed." Batman glanced at the area the thug had gestured at, finally noticing the cart behind them

 

That sounded interesting. 

 

He got out his weapons.

 

Five minutes later, they were tied up and knocked out. 

 

_Is that all?_  
Those thugs were hardly a challenge and he still had a touch of pent up frustration left in him

 

He looked at the crate a few feet away, but as he started to walk towards it, a figure appeared in front of it.

 

"The infamous Batman is here." He said.

 

"And nobody-nut-job is here." Batman said, not recognising him as any of his previous adversaries.

 

"The Trickster will suffice." He introduced himself, bowing, only to be slammed into a wall.

 

"Now that's not fair, Batty boy." He said, completely unfazed, "you cheated. Now you won't get to see the prize."

 

What.

 

Batman looked to the box to find it disappeared. A sharp but small pain to his arm made him hiss. Suddenly, his grip slacked as he fell to his knees. He barely had the power to support himself with his right hand as he fell and anyone walking by would have assumed he were kneeling down to the man.

 

"Tsk tsk tsk." The Trickster tutted, pulling out a needle. "I would kill you...but you're not at your strongest are you?"

 

Batman glared at him. 

 

"That would be no fun. None at all. Ah well." Trickster said, raising his fist. Batman shut his eyes, waiting.

 

Waiting.

 

Waiting.

 

He opened his eyes, looking up to find a hand closed over the Trickster's fist, pushing him back to the wall. The Trickster's eyes widened in fear. Just as Superman managed to back him up fully against the wall, a green light appeared.

 

Superman groaned in pain, removing his grip to brace himself as he fell to his knees. 

 

As he recovered, he looked back to the Trickster to be greeted with a blank wall. 

 

His head spun round when he heard a loud thud.

 

"Ah crap." He said aloud when he saw the Bat lying in a heap on the floor. Instantly, he looked around Batman's suit in search for a homing device. Maybe the Bat wasn't completely alone. 

 

He was wrong. 

 

A phone? He searched around, finding an empty pocket in the Bat's gauntlet. 

 

_The_ _Bat isn't going to like this._ He thought, lifting him up. 

 


End file.
